


Whiskey and Boyfriends

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Companion Piece, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Sympathetic Deceit, also get ready for suprise angst, dlamp - Freeform, it's Virgil's time to be a sap, obviously he's my snek, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: Companion piece to Lips and Semi-Lists but makes sense on its ownBasically it's another fluffy DLAMP one-shotIn which Virgil realises how much he loves his idiots





	Whiskey and Boyfriends

Virgil doesn’t write things like Roman and Logan. Not the jargon-filled essays Logan enjoys, not the romantic prose lists he knows Roman has probably written about them. He does however make an exception. Where his boyfriends are concerned.

The first time he sees most of them drunk is New Year’s Eve. When Thomas gets drunk, they all do too. At that moment, him, Roman and Patton are sat in the common room, in a bid to properly kickstart their relationship. Which isn’t going hugely well, given how incredibly lightweight the other two are.

Patton is dancing round the kitchen with a mug in hand, spilling whatever liquid is in as he waves his hands in time to the beat. His glasses are askew, and his curls are poking up at hedgehog-esque angles, and he looks wholly adorable.  
Roman isn’t dancing along, but he is singing, hitting a surprising amount of notes and getting the words right. In fact, it’d be normal for him if he wasn’t hanging upside-down from the chandelier ceiling light. His lipstick is smeared over the nearby glass, and round his and Patton’s lips, and his eyeliner wings are still razor sharp despite the day’s wear and tear.

He first sees Deceit drunk when the snake is joining Roman’s bitch night, where the two of them bitch about Disney and life in general. Roman invited him, and nervous as he seems to begin with, he soon settles in after a few bottles of wine. It brings out his enthusiasm; his cunning plotting is scrapped for rambling that would have put a young Logan to shame. He’s glad. Where they were before, it wasn’t safe to be vulnerable. Now he can be.

Logan, he doesn’t see drunk until long, long into their relationship. He shuts himself in his room when Thomas gets drunk, and doesn’t join their bitch sessions. When he finally sees him drunk, he wishes he hadn’t.

Logan is curled in a ball, smashed empty bottle next to him, eyes empty and fingers twitching. As Virgil picks him up to put him in his room, Logan turns and kisses him, and the whiskey on his breath is sweet and savoury all at once. He stays with him all night, and in the morning, they talk. And Virgil wouldn’t miss it for the world.

He wouldn’t have missed any of them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the sudden angst at the end. I don't really know what happened, but I wrote this stream of conciousness a while back on Tumblr and now i'm uploading it here
> 
> Thanks for reading, heathens. Love y'all


End file.
